Modern portable electronics devices, such as cellular telephones can perform various types of functions/applications, such as making telephone calls, sending and receiving messages, browsing the Internet, receiving different types of feeds like RSS (really simple syndication) feeds, etc. Other applications increasingly more common on portable electronics devices include gaming applications. Portable gaming applications may include a wide variety of styles of games, such as simulation games, role playing games, puzzle games, strategy games, online games, first persons shooter (FPS) games, etc.
Typically, gaming environments provided by such gaming applications are based solely on static elements (e.g., maps, scenes, levels, etc.) included with the gaming application and controller interfaces for receiving commands from a user. Unfortunately, aside from user controls, typical gaming applications do not provide for dynamic gaming environments adapted to reflect a user's physical environment.